Project Summary The Summer Undergraduate Program in Emory Renal Research (SUPERR) will promote an appreciation for the study of kidney, urology, and hematologic (KUH) diseases among undergraduate students who are interested in furthering their scientific research and could be encouraged to pursue a career in biomedical scientific research. Early exposure of undergraduate researchers to these exciting areas of study will give promising students first- hand experience in laboratory methods to answer questions that directly affect human health and disease. Our goal is to foster sustained interest in KUH diseases, thereby increasing the number of students applying to PhD, MD/PhD, and MD programs, and increasing the cadre of scientists in the biomedical workforce studying these topics in the future. SUPERR will expose undergraduate students to current questions in KUH diseases that are being investigated by NIDDK supported investigators at Emory University. Following a national recruitment, selected students will participate in an 11-week didactic and laboratory-based experiential program on our Atlanta campus to advance their knowledge of nephrology, urology, and hematology research through laboratory experimentation, clinical research, career development activities, responsible conduct in research training, and opportunities to present and share their research. Specific targeted skills will include data acquisition, analysis and interpretation, and scientific presentation. The culmination of the summer training will be participation at the NIDDK sponsored Summer Student Research Symposium. Our overall objective is to train the next generation of scientists and physician-scientists in nephrology, urology, or hematology research. Specific Aim 1 is to continue our undergraduate program that garners interest in kidney, urology, or hematology diseases. Specific Aim 2 is to promote interest in kidney, urology, and hematology disease research among women and underrepresented minorities. Specific Aim 3 is to increase undergraduate enrollment into PhD, MD/PhD, and MD programs that excel in nephrology, urology, or hematology research.